smashstuff30fandomcom-20200214-history
Missing videos
Below is a list of completely missing videos that have no knowledge known on them outside of information provided by viewers who watched these videos. Titles, information and dates listed may not be 100% accurate. Most if not all of the videos listed so far were originally featured on smashstuff30. 2006 * ATV/motorbike videos. These were reuploaded in 2008/09, where the description mentioned they were recorded in 2006. 2008 * TV smash (title unknown) - A CRT TV in the shed, sitting upon a larger CRT, is destroyed. Towards the end, Kenny smacks the golf club down on the outlet, which breaks a chunk of it off (this can be seen in the ghetto RCA console TV as a close up of the outlet is shown. * Sony Trinitron TV smash - A two part video of an old Sony TV being destroyed. Part 2, which ran for 10 minutes, starts with the CRT imploded and shadow mask all destroyed. Kenny turns it on, which causes the shadow mask to crackle and spark. A very brief clip of this TV can be seen in the video the end of TheOriginalHDChannel. 2009 * "Hoover convertible vacuum destruction" - Following the events of a found video featuring the destruction and blowout of a Hoover convertible "Soft n' Light" vacuum, Kenny smashes the remainder of the vacuum outside. Kenny begins the video saying: "Alright, Hoover convertible, are you ready to vacuum now?" before failing to turn it on. It is set in the same setup as with his blue Infinity vacuum destruction and the following video: * "Hoover Runabout vacuum destruction, full version" - The continuation of the original Hoover Runabout video. While a version of this video was found, it was a heavily cropped reupload released years later. The original video opens inside Kenny's shed (in a similar angle to his original Hoover Commercial destruction video), with him stating that it is time to continue where he left off. He presumably vacuums up debris inside, then taking it outside to shove long grass inside of the motor. The found portion of the video was the vacuum's motor burnout and fire. * "Bloody log" - Elijah complains about a 'bloody' log before throwing it off a cliff. This was the earliest uploaded video on smashstuff30. * "Wheelchair videos" - Both Kenny and Elijah mess with a series of wheelchairs. One notably opens with Elijah poking fun at one with the Futuro brand name, with jokes such as "The Baturo", "the Tuturo", and "the Stupid". He then states "vroom vroom!" as he starts pushing it like a shopping cart as fast as he can. * "Hako Minuteman vacuum destruction" - The full version of the Hako Minuteman vacuum destruction video, while the found version is slightly cropped. It features Kenny mocking the name before he turns it on: "What a stupid name. Hako...Minuteman! Better clean the mess up in a minute?!" * Original versions of "office of the future" and "insane office rage destruction" videos - While these videos were reuploaded in nearly their entirety in 2011, the video game music used in both are omitted. The latter video incorporated Kenny smashing the remainder of the previous two offices, though in subsequent reuploads it was made its own video. The latter video also had an opening with Kenny claiming he had to downgrade his office, as the "office of the future" was too difficult, and its music was startlingly similar to Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. * "Test videos" - Only two of these videos existed, with a still image of unknown videos with music. The second one included Kenny holding a vacuum of unknown brand, while the "office of the future" music played. The first video is wholly unknown. * "Heavy Duty Extra Large Capacity Plus washing machine motor burn out" - While this video was possibly only uploaded in 2012, it was most certainly recorded back in 2009 as this is the same washing machine featured in a trilogy of videos ending with a motor jam. * "forest adventure" - video of Kenny and Elijah walking around the forest area, as seen in Random funny video clips. They throw an item down a steep incline and later find a dumped Atari 2600 in an open area. * "suitcase bomb" - About 3-5 of these were made around mid 2009 or so. They featured suitcases filled with unknown materials which then blew up. * Smashing tower speakers - Two tower speakers loudly play Fleetwood Mac's Tell Me Lies as Kenny destroys them with the golf club. Uploaded around early to mid 2009. 2010 * "Library videos" - A trilogy of videos featuring Kenny's then-recurring assistant (possibly named Elijah) sitting in a small cluttered area (most likely the shed refurbished, as the walls are nearly identical and the wall-mounted Bob the Builder toy is present) and being progressively more enraged by an electronic toy naming itself Chatterbox. Every video begins with the toy reciting, "Hi! I'm Chatterbox! Let's play! Can you find it?", and Elijah responding "Be quiet in the library!". The third video ends with the outright destruction of Chatterbox. * "Stale food videos" - Another trilogy of videos identical to the above, though it now features Elijah eating outdated foods, then solemnly announcing that they are stale. One video includes stale marshmallows, and another ends with the food being thrown toward the camera. * "Super bright LED light" - Elijah opens the video in an especially dark area, mostly resembling the darker scenery of the shed in several 2008-09 videos. He says: "Today we're going to be blowing up a super bright LED light", before Kenny voices interest in doing multiple takes saying this line emphasizing "Super bright" louder until the point of screaming. The video ends with the LED being overvolted via wall outlet, then being smashed. * "GirlTech LED light" - Similarly to the previous video, Kenny and Elijah overvolt and smash this device. It is probably a different LED from the one implemented on the GirlTech toy that Kenny had smashed the year prior. * "Pro device" - The third of the overvolt destruction videos. The "Pro" device did not seem like a LED light, though it is still possible it is one. * "Barbie laptop destruction" - Elijah opens the video holding the laptop and yelling, "It's a Barbie party!" The footage cuts to him saying "Look at this purdy picture!" before moving the laptop forward and backward. Kenny is heard saying: "Look at it. Can't you see it?" Elijah opens the laptop, imitating an ethereal choir. The only other known footage of the video is that it ends with Elijah breaking the golf club. This video is notable as Elijah is the only one destroying the item, while Kenny is the cameraman. * "dragging a car seat" and "dragging a box fan" - Reuploaded cropped versions of the videos have been found, with even audio cut from it. Both feature Kenny and Elijah driving an ATV while dragging old car seats and the remains of the Galaxy box fan featured in another 2010 video. The original version of the latter opens with Kenny stating: "It's the Galaxy box fan, it work? this time?" while Elijah says "Better spin fast!" before dragging the fan. * "Puppy toys" - Two videos showing Kenny smashing two toys modelled after dogs, one being a dalmatian on wheels and the other being a robot dog toy. Both were shot in the same scenery as Kenny's original "smash see n say toy" video uploaded the same year. * "Pig toy" - Between the above two videos, Kenny smashed a talking pig toy with wings. 2013 * "cancelled 1-6" - Several videos featuring Kenny making packaged Japanese food, none of which featuring commentary or a review. Only one has been found. Category:Missing Videos